Miss Fortune
by Demonocracy
Summary: Misfortune: Sustantivo. Mala suerte o un suceso desafortunado. [AU]
1. Misfortune

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **~Miss Fortune**

* * *

 **Misfortune:** _S._ Mala suerte o un suceso desafortunado.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Soo-Won observando el antiguo edificio que, de no ser por las luces y uno que otro adorno parpadeante, parecería completamente abandonado.

—Sí, tan sólo espera… ¡No tardaré ni un minuto! —anunció Kija, cerrando la enorme puerta de madera tras de sí.

El chico se pasó una mano por su rubio cabello mientras leía un enorme letrero que recitaba _"Lectura del tarot"_ y cuando la curiosidad de lo que su amigo hacia ahí adentro lo venció, se decidió a entrar.

El aroma a incienso, flores y loción lo golpearon con tan sólo poner un pie adentro. Una vez ahí, se vio transportado a Arabia, rodeado de velos, hermosas alfombras, cojines y velas.

 _"Esto se ve flamable",_ pensó.

Un ruborizado Kija le dio la bienvenida, sin darse cuenta de que Soo-Won tenía más deseos de saber qué estaba pasando que de burlarse de él.

—Es… es por _ella,_ te lo explicaré después, tenemos que volver pronto o si no Hak…

— ¿Ella? —Repitió Soo-Won, para después concluir que su amigo había venido a pedir consejos amorosos a una adivina—. Kija, si tienes problemas con una chica, sólo deberías-

— ¿Problemas amorosos? —interrumpió una voz femenina detrás de él, lo que provocó que el rubor de Kija aumentara.

— ¡S-Sí! —Contestó Kija— Por eso estoy aquí de nuevo.

 _"¿De nuevo?"_ se preguntó Soo-Won internamente. Ahora entendía por qué el peliblanco no quería que Hak se enterara.

— ¡Y trajiste un amigo! —dijo aquella voz alegremente, Soo-Won se giró con rapidez para anunciarle a la señora que sólo estaba ahí para observar pero se detuvo antes de comenzar siquiera.

Ella era… no _exactamente_ la señora que Soo-Won esperaba. Tenía una falda y una blusa holgadas, sí, incluso tenía un pañuelo en el cabello, con enormes aretes y muchas pulseras que tintineaban.

Sin embargo era joven, quizá más joven que él mismo, bajita y de apariencia normal con excepción de sus ojos que eran de un intenso color violeta.

—Sólo vine a acompañar a Kija, gracias —sonrió Soo-Won, recuperándose de la sorpresa.

—Eres algo incrédulo, ¿verdad? —contestó ella, para después guiarlos hacia una mesita y ofrecerles bebidas.

Soo-Won se negó amablemente y observó con los ojos abiertos como platos la forma en que Kija se bebía un vaso de agua entero como si de tequila se tratase.

Su amigo estaba nervioso.

—Sólo quiero… tu consejo —comenzó Kija, con las mejillas siempre rojas—. Es sobre esta chica que-

El peliblanco se detuvo completamente, convirtiéndose en estatua por unos segundos, para después mirar a su amigo con vergüenza en la mirada.

—Esperaré afuera —anunció Soo-Won, captando la indirecta.

—Puedes sentarte en la sala de espera —le ofreció la mujer… chica… _ella._

—No, gracias. Necesito algo de aire —se disculpó el rubio, saliendo del lugar con rapidez.

El mundo afuera de ese pequeño cuarto parecía extraño una vez que habías entrado en él. Demasiado frío y natural para una persona que acababa de salir de un cuento de alfombras y lámparas maravillosas.

Soo-Won no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Sólo estaba seguro de que su amigo, el inocente Kija, se había enamorado de esa linda adivina que probablemente sólo le estaba quitando su dinero… y de que iban más de media hora tarde a su encuentro con Hak.

Tras una espera de al menos diez minutos la puerta se abrió finalmente. Kija pareció flotar fuera del lugar, con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

— ¿Estamos listos para irnos? —preguntó Soo-Won, con la esperanza de traer a su amigo de vuelta al planeta tierra. Sin éxito.

—Sí —cantó Kija, sosteniendo una pequeña tarjeta morada junto a su corazón.

Soo-Won observó a su amigo, quien ilusionado guardaba la tarjeta en su mochila. Decidido a actuar, el rubio detuvo la marcha de Kija y se dirigió al edificio otra vez.

—Espera un momento, Kija, no tardaré.

La encontró recogiendo las cartas de la mesa, pero no parecía sorprendida de verlo de nuevo.

— ¿Listo para tu predicción? —sonrió ella.

—Sabes que está hablando de ti, ¿no es cierto? —la acusó. No estaba dispuesto a ver que alguien le quitara el dinero de una forma tan estúpida al inocente de Kija.

Ella lo miró en silencio por lo que pareció ser un minuto entero, después contestó con un molesto: —Lo sé.

— ¿Eso es lo que haces? ¿Enamorar chicos inocentes y vaciar su billetera?

—No —contestó ella rápidamente—. No es lo que hago. ¿Crees que no he intentado…? He intentado alejarlo. Pero tu amigo es _terco_ , así que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es cobrarle menos porque sé que sin importar lo que pase, él estará aquí la próxima semana sin falta.

Soo-Won dudó unos segundos, ante lo cual ella siguió hablando.

—Es lindo de su parte. Nunca nadie se había interesado así pero… es tu amigo, ¿cierto? Es decir, viniste aquí a hablar por él. Ayúdalo a conseguir otro hobbie, uno menos… no lo sé. Jamás había tenido un cliente tan joven.

—Hablas como si fueras mucho más mayor que nosotros —observó el rubio.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Hazme ese favor, ¿de acuerdo? Mira, como acto de buena fe te leeré las cartas. ¿Te interesa?

El chico comenzó a negar con la cabeza, cosa que la chica ignoró. Comenzó a mover las cartas entre sus manos con una habilidad casi hipnótica, que dejó a Soo-Won clavado en su lugar por unos minutos.

— ¡Vamos! Ya las barajé para ti. Por favor, siéntate. Será rápido.

 _"Hak va a matarnos"_ pensó Soo-Won antes de sentarse, con la esperanza de que eso lo sacara de ese lugar con mayor rapidez.

—Será mi especialidad: el amor —sonrió la chica.

—La verdad no creo mucho en esto y…

—Entonces no tienes nada que perder, ¿cierto? —contestó ella, ordenando una fila de cartas frente a él.

Giró la primera y se la mostró a Soo-Won, quien distinguió en la carta una rueda enorme.

—La rueda de la fortuna. Básicamente significa que habrá un gran cambio en tu vida.

 _"Pude comer una galleta de la fortuna y me habría dicho exactamente lo mismo",_ pensó Soo-Won.

—Los enamorados —anunció ella al girar la segunda carta—. ¿Tengo que explicarte esa también?

—No, la verdad no. ¿Podríamos terminar con esto? Nuestro amigo está esperándonos y no es muy paciente…

—La emperatriz —continuó Yona sin hacerle caso. La chica miró fijamente los ojos verdes de Soo-Won antes de decir: —. Alguien traerá fuego y pasión a tu vida.

Ruborizándose un poco, el rubio decidió que había sido suficiente y tras despedirse rápidamente, salió de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta.

La chica lo observó irse y después suspiró, recogiendo una vez más sus cartas.

—Es una lástima que nunca se queden a ver la última carta —se dijo a sí misma para después levantarse y cambiar su letrero de "abierto" a "cerrado"—. Al menos sé que se los advertí.

…

—Tengo un plan —anunció Soo-Won, mientras los dos chicos corrían para cruzar el parque y llegar al lugar donde habían acordado verse con su tercer amigo.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Kija, agitado por la carrera.

—Debemos inventar una mentira creíble, Hak no dejará de burlarse si sabe la verdad.

—Podemos decirle que… me hizo daño la comida de la cafetería. Aunque sea asqueroso.

— ¡Sí! Eso servirá —aceptó Soo-Won—. Tú y yo hablaremos luego de _esa_ -

— ¡Soo-Won! —intentó detenerlo Kija, pero era demasiado tarde.

Alguien se había cruzado en el camino del rubio, quien a pesar de intentar detenerse no pudo evitar el impacto.

Lo primero que Soo-Won notó fueron varios cuadernos y papeles saliendo disparados por los aires, seguidos de un intenso dolor en sus rodillas y antebrazo por la caída.

—Lo siento —murmuraron Soo-Won y la persona junto a él al mismo tiempo.

Y la última cosa en la que el rubio se pudo enfocar fue en la dueña de esa voz, una chica con los ojos azules más hermosos que él había visto jamás.

Las palabras de la adivina llenaron su mente una vez más: un gran cambio en su vida acompañado de fuego y pasión.

 _"Oh no"_ fue todo lo que Soo-Won pudo pensar.

…

* * *

 **N/A:** _¿Acaso es el mes de apreciación de Soo-Won?_ Quizá, parece serlo xD _¿Debería enfocarme en solamente un AU y no varios a la vez?_ Sí, definitivamente debería hacerlo. Pero en sí lo que me hizo publicar esto hoy fue que hoy es viernes 13 (al menos por una hora más) ¡Era demasiado perfecto para dejarlo pasar! El título fue lo que más me hizo sufrir porque mi plan era titularlo "Gitana" pero no supe si era el término adecuado o no, como sea, lo seguiré pensando :P Y el summary también, que sea menos... aburrido.

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Destiny

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **~Miss Fortune**

* * *

 **Destiny:** _S._ Poder misterioso que algunas personas creen controla todo lo que pasa.

* * *

Soo-Won soltó un profundo suspiro, aparentemente ensimismado en el libro frente a él. Hak sabía que en realidad su amigo no le estaba poniendo atención alguna a las palabras de Orwell, a pesar de tratarse de su autor favorito.

¿Cómo podía saberlo? Muy simple: el libro que su amigo había estado "leyendo" por la última hora estaba al revés.

Aun así no había dicho nada, notando que el rubio estaba pensando en algo… _¿Algo triste al parecer?_ Y Hak sabía que sin importar lo que fuera, cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo no había caso en presionarlo para sacarle información. Si se lo quería contar después, él mismo lo haría.

A la izquierda del moreno y con la cabeza enterrada en un libro de algebra, Kija soltó un suspiro igual de largo. Del peliblanco podía entender la preocupación por las ecuaciones… si tan sólo no estuviera usando el libro como sombrero.

Tratándose de Kija, Hak no sabía cómo proceder.

Soo-Won suspira. Hak pasa una página de su libro de historia y escribe un poco en su cuaderno. Kija suspira. Hak lee unos cuantos párrafos antes de que Soo-Won suspire de nuevo. Kija suelta otro suspiro y después un suave sollozo.

El rubio suspira tan fuerte que Hak no comprende como hizo para no tragarse el libro que tenía entre las manos. Kija comienza a dibujar corazones en su cuaderno.

Soo-Won suspira de nuevo cuando Hak encuentra la respuesta la pregunta número diez. Cuando Kija comienza a apuñalar los corazones, Hak decide que fue suficiente.

—De acuerdo, no puedo estudiar así. ¿Qué rayos les pasa?

Los dos lo miran con los ojos muy abiertos, como si Hak los hubiera descubierto de la nada y ellos no hubieran estado siendo tan terriblemente obvios todo ese tiempo.

—No nos pasa nada, Hak —contesta Soo-Won con voz normal una vez que la sorpresa ha pasado. Su capacidad de recuperarse ante todo siempre había impresionado _–y en ocasiones molestado–_ a Hak.

Hak se gira entonces hacia el peliblanco, quien se encoge ante la mirada de su amigo. Kija no era tan buen mentiroso como Soo-Won y Hak podía usar eso a su favor.

— ¿No pasa nada? —repite el moreno con tono incrédulo.

— ¿Qu-qué quieres decir, Hak? —tartamudea Kija, tratando de no mirar a Hak a la cara.

—Quizá… —Hak les muestra el cuaderno de Kija, adornado con unos corazones perforados y otros aun enteros. Levanta una ceja mientras mira a sus amigos— ¿Algo que tenga que ver con esto?

Del cuaderno que se encuentra levantado frente a ellos sale algo: una tarjeta de un suave color púrpura y cae sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. Kija suelta un grito ahogado y la bibliotecaria le sisea que guarde silencio.

— ¡De acuerdo, sí! —suelta Soo-Won, ganando la atención completa de Hak y otro regaño de la bibliotecaria.

— ¿Sí? —repite Hak, sorprendido de que su interrogatorio funcionara con el rubio cuando estaba dirigido a Kija.

—B-bueno yo… conocí a una chica —balbuceó Soo-Won.

—Ajá, ¿Y? —preguntó Hak sin pensarlo. _¿Qué era lo extraño en eso?_ Soo-Won conocía chicas, chicos y todo tipo de personas cada día.

El rubio se sonrojó completamente, abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces sin saber que decir.

Entonces Hak lo comprendió.

— ¿Es…? ¿Me estás diciendo…? ¿Te gusta? ¿Dónde la conociste?

Hak notó con sorpresa que jamás había visto a su amigo tan sonrojado como en ese momento. Y vaya que habían pasado muchas vergüenzas juntos.

—En el p-parque hace una semana.

— ¿Por eso llegaron tarde? ¿Me dejaron esperando una hora mientras tú-?

— ¡N-no! ¡No fue…! ¡Ugh!

Soo-Won enterró el rostro entre sus manos, tratando de calmarse. Después miró a Hak de reojo con pena.

— ¿Me estoy comportando como un tonto, no es cierto?

—Un poco, sí —aceptó Hak, sorprendido de al fin ver a Soo-Won caer en las manos del romance. Hak había esperado graduarse de la universidad antes de que eso sucediera, pero la vida lo había impresionado.

—Es sólo que… todo pasó tan…

— ¿Rápido? —sugirió Hak.

—Mágicamente —suspiró Soo-Won.

Hak frunció el ceño ante la elección de palabras de su amigo, le sorprendía que el normalmente analítico Soo-Won estuviera actuando de esa forma.

—De acuerdo. Ahora si tengo curiosidad, ¿Cómo se llama?

—N-no lo sé…

—Pero… ¿Cómo la conociste?

—Choque contra ella, los dos caímos al suelo…

—Veníamos tarde para verte, así que íbamos corriendo por el parque cuando ¡Boom! Soo-Won y esta chica chocaron. Los libros de ella salieron volando y Soo-Won rasgó su pantalón, pero no les importó. Se perdieron en los ojos del otro —suspiró Kija una vez más.

— ¡Kija! —se quejó Soo-Won, con el rubor oscureciendo su rostro, pero sin negar nada.

—Suena increíble —masculló Hak, a quien la escena descrita le parecía más que nada imposible.

—Después de eso la ayudé a recoger sus cosas y traté de averiguar su nombre…

—Le pediste su número —lo corrigió Kija.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Después la invitaste a salir… —continuó el peliblanco.

— ¿En serio? Yo… eso explica por qué ella salió huyendo de mi —murmuró Soo-Won.

—No, ella dijo que iba tarde a un lugar. Estoy seguro de que fue eso.

— ¿Lo crees? —preguntó el rubio con aire esperanzado.

—Entonces —comenzó Hak, atrayendo la atención de sus amigos—: conociste a una chica y fue amor a primera vista. ¿No es así?

Soo-Won asintió lentamente y con el ceño fruncido, pareciendo igual de confundido que Hak por todo eso.

—Y tú… —continuó Hak, mirando a Kija fijamente— ¿Lo viste todo?

— ¡Sí! Fue como una película romántica. Aunque jamás creí que Soo-Won actuaría en un papel así…

— ¡Basta! —se quejó el rubio con un puchero.

— ¿Qué? Tú eres más como el chico malo de la película…

— ¿Quién sería Hak?

—El héroe, por supuesto.

— ¡Qué injusto! —masculló Soo-Won, cruzando los brazos.

—Mi última pregunta —anunció Hak, sin dejarse llevar por las divagaciones de sus amigos.

Kija asiente varias veces, instando al moreno a continuar. Soo-Won suspira una vez más y murmura un: —Continúa.

— ¿Por qué venían tarde a nuestra cita? —suelta Hak, dejando a sus amigos en silencio por un largo minuto.

— ¿T-te dije que… t-tengo problemas intestinales? —tartamudeó Kija, con la cara igual de sonrojada que Soo-Won.

…

Hak se despidió con la mano de sus amigos, quienes abordaron el autobús y le devolvieron el gesto desde arriba del mismo.

Los dos tenían las mejillas tintadas de rojo aún y parecía que seguirían así por un largo rato. Eso preocupaba un poco a Hak. Después de todo, si una chica llegó tan repentinamente a la vida de uno de sus amigos y tuvo un impacto tan grande… era probable que sólo fuera a causar problemas.

A causar corazones rotos, mejor dicho. Y por la edad que tenían todos ya, ese era sólo el comienzo.

Hak no era tan descuidado, él prefería mantenerse alejado de todo aquello que pudiera incluir chicas y desamor. Tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparse, cosas que realmente importaban. La escuela, por ejemplo. Esa, por la que tendría que desvelarse haciendo los deberes ya que sus amigos no le habían dejado terminarlos.

Y él sabía que ese no era el peor de los problemas que iban a enfrentar.

Con aire despreocupado, el moreno rebuscó en su bolsillo y se sacó del mismo una pequeña tarjeta morada. Dio una mirada a los varios adornos dorados sobre el papel, notando que contenía un número de teléfono y una dirección.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Hak fue el enigmático nombre en la tarjeta: «Madame Ryoko. Encuentra tu destino.»

…

* * *

 **N/A:** Ryoko significa dragón, entonces el nombre sólo es Madame Dragón (sí, soy tan aburrida XD)

¡Feliz día de San Valentín a todos! Espero que algún día encuentren su destino, igual que Madame Ryoko está a punto de hacer _–¿Quién será su destino?_ ;)– y si no, espero que coman muchos chocolates y no engorden, porque como Hak diría, el amor sólo trae problemas :P

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	3. Presage

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **~Miss Fortune**

* * *

 **Presage:** _S._ Señal que anuncia y previene un suceso futuro.

* * *

Alrededor del mediodía, la mano de neón que adornaba las ventanas de madame Ryoko fue encendida, señalando al público que el local estaba abierto.

A pesar de que ella intentaba abrir su negocio lo más tarde posible _–después de todo, ¿Quién necesitaba una adivina temprano en la mañana?–,_ le era imposible evitarse una larga espera antes de que el primer cliente llegara.

Para pasar el rato, madame Ryoko había intentado ya casi todas las posibilidades: leer un libro, tejer algo, armar rompecabezas, ¡Diablos! Incluso había intentado formar amistades con los vecinos cercanos –sin éxito alguno– para deshacerse del aburrimiento.

Fue esa razón, quizá, la que la llevó a leerse las cartas a si misma aquel día, en busca de vencer el hastío.

Madame Ryoko comenzó a barajarlas tarareando en voz baja una simple canción, tomando especial cuidado a la hora de partirlas y colocarlas frente a ella, como solía hacer habitualmente. Su primera carta, por otro lado, no fue cotidiana en absoluto.

La Luna se alzaba sobre el cielo oscuro, pacifica, iluminando con su luz todo aquello que sus rayos alcanzaban a tocar.

Sin importar lo hermosa de su apariencia, no era un buen augurio.

La primera vez que sucedió, Ryoko la dejó pasar. Después de todo, era un principio de la adivinación que, si considerabas que una de tus cartas no tenía sentido para ti, podías ignorarla por completo.

Es por eso que, minutos después de haber dejado las cartas por la paz, cuando la curiosidad finalmente la venció, fue una enorme sorpresa que la Luna estuviera entre sus cartas una vez más.

Algo nuevo estaba en camino.

…

A lo largo de la jornada _–y pasados los tediosos minutos iniciales de la misma–,_ los clientes entraron y salieron por la puerta de madame Ryoko con frecuencia.

Y sin importar el hecho de que casi no tuvo tiempo para descansar, un pequeño lugar de su mente siguió preocupándose por aquella nueva sorpresa que llegaría a su vida.

Su imaginación voló con libertad perversa, imaginando cientos de cosas que podían sucederle y que, gracias a la naturaleza de la carta, no podían ser anunciar ningún bien.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa llegó unas cuantas horas después, cuando el mismo chico rubio que la había visitado apenas hacia unas semanas cruzó su puerta.

—Creí que no volvería a verte —le sonrió ella, con genuino entusiasmo—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El chico permaneció cerca de la puerta, dubitativo, y Ryoko repitió su pregunta, insegura de haber sido escuchada la primera vez.

—La verdad es que no sé lo que hago aquí —dijo él, con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

—Pues podemos averiguarlo juntos —ofreció ella, sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

El chico avanzó unos pasos para después detenerse y pasarse una mano por el cabello. Madame Ryoko casi podría apostar que él pensó seriamente el salir corriendo por la puerta.

—Yo… conocí a una chica el día en que… es decir, necesito tu ayuda.

El rubio nota un brillo especial aparecer en la mirada de la chica, quien suelta un animado: — ¡Oh! Así que esa chica si llegó a tu vida…

—No, no lo ha hecho aún pero… quiero que lo haga. La he buscado… un poco, cerca de donde la conocí —dijo él, desviando la mirada—, pero no la encontré por ningún lado. Y entonces pensé, quizá tú puedas hacer algo para que yo pueda volver a encontrarla, para que ella llegue a mi más rápido. ¿Puedes hacer eso, no?

Madame Ryoko se incorporó, acercándose hacia él con pasos ligeros. La siempre presente sonrisa de su rostro había desaparecido.

—Así no funciona las cosas —dijo con franqueza—. Soy solamente una adivina, no puedo realizar hechizos o atraerla hacia ti de esa forma.

La desilusión pareció envolver al chico entonces, pero Ryoko no podía saber si era por lo que ella le había dicho o por sí mismo.

—Lo siento, yo nunca actúo así pero-

—Si quieres —lo interrumpió ella—, puedo echar un vistazo en tu futuro. Así podríamos saber si volverás a toparte con ella pronto.

El chico asintió suavemente, sintiéndose una vez más él mismo habiendo bajado ya su agitación inicial, y se dejó guiar por la chica hacia la mesa.

—Soy Soo-Won, por cierto —anunció él, sentándose justo frente a ella.

—Yo soy madame Ryoko, pero eso ya lo sabes. Entonces, Soo-Won, siéntate junto a mí.

El rubio obedeció rápidamente y, con una sonrisa traviesa, Ryoko le preguntó:

— ¿Seguro de que hay otra chica y no te enamoraste de mi como tu amigo?

Soo-Won la miro con sorpresa entonces e, inesperadamente, soltó una carcajada.

—No, no, no. No. No, no, no, no —aseguró él—. No eres tú.

Madame Ryoko le dedicó una mirada irritada.

—Con un "no" era suficiente. Tú tampoco eres tan guapo —bufó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con desdén, y tomando las cartas entre sus manos, anunció: —Comencemos.

…

Unos cuantos minutos después, Soo-Won salía por la puerta con una sonrisa boba adornándole el rostro y una predicción favorable entre las manos.

Ryoko limpió su estación por quizá la centésima vez aquel día, organizando las cartas una vez más y sacudiendo sus hombros cansados.

La puerta fue abierta de nuevo y madame Ryoko esbozó una sonrisa burlona, dedicada al chico descuidado que probablemente había vuelto por algo que olvidó.

 _"Ah, esos enamorados"_ , pensó con una risita _._

—¿Olvidaste algo? —preguntó ella, sólo para darse cuenta de que su visitante no era la persona que había pensado.

Era alto, de cabello tan oscuro como la noche y ojos de un color azul casi eléctrico.

La sonrisa y las palabras de Ryoko murieron al instante, mientras aquel chico paseaba la mirada por todo el lugar con curiosidad y un leve tinte de sorpresa. Sin embargo, ella sólo podía verlo a él, tan alto y oscuro, tan atemorizante como la carta que había predicho su llegada.

Mucho tiempo después, Ryoko se preguntaría por qué _–a pesar de todas las señales–_ no tomó eso como un mal presagio.

…

* * *

 **N/A:** Fue inesperado para Yona, _es decir,_ madame Ryoko, pero a ustedes las dejé esperando demasiado tiempo. ¡Lo siento! Prometo volver pronto con más de este primer encuentro.

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	4. Hustle

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **~Miss Fortune**

* * *

 **Hustle:** _S_. Una manera deshonesta de ganar dinero.

* * *

Y tan de pronto como había llegado, el chico volvió a salir por la puerta.

Madame Ryoko parpadeó una, dos, tres veces… sin poder comprenderlo.

Bueno, quizá había sido un simple error… ¿No? ¿Quién no se equivocaba de vez en cuando?

La puerta se abrió y él entró una vez más. La habitación llena de colores vistosos parecía ridículamente chocante en contraste con él y sus tonos oscuros. El chico pareció centrar toda su atención en las velas, la bola de cristal y la mullida alfombra… pero nunca en _ella_.

Por alguna extraña razón, eso irritó a Ryoko a más no poder.

Ella carraspeó, obteniendo al fin su atención y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron… saltaron _chispas_.

El corazón de Ryoko comenzó a latir con fuerza y ella estaba completamente segura de que si hubiera estado de pie, sus rodillas habrían flaqueado – _Y es que… ¡Por qué tenía que ser tan increíblemente guapo!–_. Aun así, su orgullo se sintió aliviado al notar la plácida sorpresa que adornaba los rasgos del chico.

Él tomó valor después de unos largos segundos de silencio, y, sin despegar la mirada de ella, dijo:— ¿De verdad eres… sólo una adivina?

El ceño de Ryoko se frunció, sorprendida por la peculiar pregunta y decepcionada de la primera impresión, pero él no le permitió contestar.

—De verdad… _¿De verdad?_ Soo-Won estaba… —sacudió la cabeza, finalmente despegando su mirada de la de Ryoko— Y yo que pensaba…

— ¿Eres amigo del chico…? —preguntó Ryoko, tratando de comprender la situación— ¿Y tú que pensabas _qué_?

—No puedes culparme —él se excusó—. Mis dos amigos comenzaron a actuar raro, escondiendo algo, y de pronto tienen esta… tarjeta con el número de una "madame"… ¿De verdad eres sólo una adivina?

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de madame Ryoko, finalmente comprendiendo lo que él insinuaba… pero fue reemplazado con furia al instante mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! —Ryoko se puso de pie, apretando su falda con sus manos para evitar exaltarse y terminar lanzándole algo directo a la cara— Dices estar preocupado por tus amigos… pero, ¿Qué ganas al venir aquí a insultarme?

— ¿Puedes contestar a mi pregunta? —rogó él.

— ¿Qué pregunta?

— ¿De verdad eres una adivina?

El rostro de Madame Ryoko se ensombreció, provocando que algo frío recorriera la columna del chico y con tres grandes zancadas ella quedó frente a él. La mano izquierda de la pelirroja se levantó entre ellos _–y aunque ella deseaba darle su más fuerte bofetada, se contuvo–_ y le señaló la salida.

— ¡Fuera! —ella rugió.

—No. No, no, no. Lo siento, espera-

— ¡Fuera!

—Soy un cliente cualquiera, sólo quiero…

— ¿Irritarme? —se burló la chica.

— _Información_.

Madame Ryoko inhaló, manteniendo el aire dentro de sus pulmones por un largo rato mientras barajaba las posibilidades… y finalmente, lo dejó ir.

— ¿Un cliente cualquiera?

—Sí, sí. ¿Cuál es el procedimiento a seguir? —cuestionó él.

Ryoko dio un paso hacia atrás, repentinamente consciente de lo cerca que habían estado. Con un gesto le señaló la mesa en la que solía trabajar y los cojines alrededor de la misma.

—Siéntate —le indicó ella, tomándose un minuto entero antes de seguirlo para eliminar toda su energía negativa.

El chico se sentó obedientemente en los cojines con las piernas cruzadas, haciendo que su ya de por si pequeña mesa se viera incluso más diminuta. Madame Ryoko tomó sus cartas –ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para acomodarlas– y se sentó junto a él.

— ¿Tienes que sentarte aquí? —protestó el chico.

— ¿Te molesta?

—No, pero, ¿Cómo puedo creer que no intentas seducirme si-?

—Si me siento frente a ti, la predicción podría ser incorrecta si una de las cartas sale al revés y no lo interpreto bien.

El chico se giró a verla, pareciendo desinformado de lo intrusivo que era el mirar tan fijamente a alguien y después de unos segundos, dijo: —Entonces, ¿Sí crees en esto?

Madame Ryoko detuvo su reacomodo de cartas e, intrigada, hizo frente a su atrevida mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Realmente crees en todo esto? —se explicó él— Y en los horóscopos, supongo.

— ¿Cómo planeas ser mi cliente si no crees en _"esto"_? ¿No quieres que te lea las cartas, ¿verdad?

—No. Quiero averiguar cuál es tu método para engañar a las personas. ¿Sabías que estafar es un crimen?

Ryoko ahogó un grito de molestia, ¿Había sido eso lo que las cartas le habían querido advertir? ¿Él iba a matarla de un disgusto?

—Sé que no eres muy observador… —suspiró ella, después de haber contado hasta diez— ni siquiera pareces ser muy amable, pero si sabes leer podrás notar ese enorme cartel.

El chico siguió la dirección que ella le indicaba y encontró un cartel dorado escrito con redondeadas letras moradas.

«Todas las lecturas son con fines recreativos, la tarotista no tiene ningún poder mágico ni puede leer el futuro.»

—También estoy legalmente obligada a decirle a todos mis clientes que no puedo causar ni quitar hechizos —continuó Ryoko—, que soy inútil ante el 'mal de ojo' y que no puedo hacer que nadie se enamore de nadie… entre otras cosas.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sí puedes hacer? —cuestionó él.

—Leer las cartas, siempre y cuando estés bien consciente de que no es una lectura exacta.

—Y Soo-Won… ¿Soo-Won viene a que le leas las cartas?

—Puedes verlo de este modo: tu amigo viene, me cuenta sus problemas, le doy ánimo y unos cuantos consejos y ya. Sólo eso. Es la primera vez que viene por su cuenta, de todas formas.

—¿Por su cuenta?

—Sí, solía acompañar a Kija, el chico lindo y peliblanco. ¿Es otro de tus amigos?

—Sí… Kija… —caviló él unos segundos— ¿Qué es lo que hace Kija aquí?

—Bueno, eso tendrás que preguntárselos tú. Fue un placer conocerte, eh… No me has dicho tu nombre.

—No —fue su única respuesta.

—…Bien. Es mi hora de cerrar y no esperas que te lea las cartas, así que…

Ryoko se levantó, tomando un pañuelo rosado de su falda y envolviendo las cartas con sumo cuidado en él. Tras dejar las cartas en medio de la mesa se acercó al chico, dispuesta a guiarlo hacia la salida.

—Si tienes alguna otra duda, te recomiendo que lo hables con tus amigos. No es bueno que andes por ahí a sus espaldas…

—Lo siento, pero tengo la impresión de que los problemas de mis amigos se originaron aquí —confesó él.

—Me estás dando demasiados méritos, ¿No es así? Sólo soy una simple adivina… —rió la chica.

—Una muy bella…

Las mejillas de Ryoko se encendieron una vez más.

—…Y hábil con las palabras. ¿Por qué debo creer que no nos estás engañando?

—No tengo porque darte más explicaciones, chico sin nombre-

—Soy Hak —agregó él rápidamente—, y soy mayor que tú. No soy un chico.

—No soy una estafadora.

—Entonces pruébalo.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, si él esperaba que les regresara el dinero- ¡La dejaría en la ruina!

Ryoko se preparó para el contraataque, ¡Podía ser que no fuera la forma más honesta de trabajar, pero ella había ganado cada centavo que el chico peliblanco le había dado sin reparos! Y estaba más que dispuesta a dejárselo saber…

…Bueno, al menos hasta que él soltó aquella bomba.

—Sal conmigo.

El ceño de Ryoko se frunció y todas las posibles respuestas murieron en su boca.

— ¿Eso… cómo ayudaría-?

— ¿Cómo confiaré en alguien que no conozco?

—Yo… no salgo con clientes.

Los labios de Hak se estiraron en una burlona sonrisa antes de decir:— ¡Qué bueno que no soy tu cliente!

La chica se mordió los labios, completamente segura de que había caído en la trampa de aquel que la acusaba de engañar…

—Volveré el viernes a esta hora. Espera por mí, madame Ryoko.

Y vaya que ninguna predicción, real o no, habría podido prepararla para eso.

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Dedicado con mucho cariño a: _SF, Love tenten, Ninoska algo, skarllet northman, Sofitkm, Nikurin Jaqui12323, gleysi chavarria, Nanami-HmL_ y _mutemuia_.

Por su enormísima paciencia para esta locura de historia :)


End file.
